Catch Me
by Delle Tuh
Summary: It's always a game with Rosalie and Jacob. Rated for Sexual Situations. Hundredth Story!


**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Twilight_.

**Catch Me**

This was the game he always played with her.

Rosalie running as fast as she possibly can, jumping through the forest trees with an agility that could only be described as inhuman.

He could hear her laughter as she flounced ahead, taunting him, teasing him.

Jacob knew with a single burst of energy he could overtake her, body shifting in midair to land human, once again, atop of her lush body.

But he wanted her to run, wanted her lust to be fueled by the fear.

She flung herself into the forest trees, high above the ground as she launched from the limb to limb, dress like floating wings behind her as she flew.

Jacob pushed himself further, running as fast as possible into the forest, knowing she would land somewhere he wasn't going to expect.

And then it happened, she dropped, gracefully to the ground behind him, laughing.

Smiling as he turned, she ran again. This time it was west, towards the coast.

Growling, he erupted forward, like a bullet into the darkened forest, towards the moon on the opposite side of the coast.

The trees dispersed and then she was there, bare beneath the moon's glittering glow. Her skin was like backlit alabaster, her hair whipping perfectly around her smiling face.

"Catch me."

And then she fell.

He launched himself after her, off of the coast and into the dark air surrounding the water.

Jacob shifted before hitting the waves, Rosalie already heading towards the beach.

And she may have been fast, but Jacob was faster.

He caught her by the ankle and flung her around, body hitting his like a solid rock before his hand slid into her silken hair.

"Why do you always run from me?"

She smiled then, her lips inching closer to his.

"Because you always chase me."

Then they were kissing, lips moving together as tongues battled deep inside of wanting mouths.

She tasted too sweet, like a spoonful of sugar after a black cup of coffee. It was almost cloying but there was an essence beneath. A taste of the scent she permeated when she was still human and it was all soft flower petals and scented talc powder.

It was that in which he craved most, and he took it savagely, picking her up in his arms as he walked them to the shore, tongue delving deep into the part of her he yearned for the most in his lonely bed.

But there was one other place he wanted, one place he would give anything to have to himself whenever he wanted it. He was greedy when it came to this, and he liked to blame it on the fact that he was so deprived of it. In all reality, it was the way it was. He could have her, taste her, make love to her every day of the rest of his long life and he would always want more.

He took her to the beach, and laid her down, lips still upswept in the moment as his hands drifted down her bare body to the parted skin between her legs. It was the only part of her that held any warmth at all, and as he sank his hand in it, he shivered.

She moaned his name softly against his shoulder, careful not to scrape her teeth too hard against his neck. The thrill of which went straight to his dick, causing it to throb painfully as his hand moved torturously inside of her.

Jacob took Rosalie into his arms then, holding her tight against his body as his hand slid to grip the plane of her hip. Their bodies moved, each knowing exactly where they needed to go as he slid deep inside of her.

Her breath caught and stopped, his own lips buried against his neck as he trembled in her arms, head spinning from the feeling of her wrapped so tightly around him.

She moved her hips first, rolling them around him in delicious circles that caused his whole body to erupt in tremors. He closed his eyes and growled, gripping her hips before finally looking at her, lips parted and slightly pink from his own.

When his hips moved, surged forward into her own, her eyes rolled back and closed, his name a guttural plea painted on her lips.

He moved with sure thrusts forward, teeth biting into his lips as he strained himself, control slipping as the beast roared. Her hand clawed his back and he arched, feeling her body contract his own again and again, and finally, he lost it.

His mind no longer functioned on a regular level and for a moment, he was pure feeling, pure energy.

When he finally drifted back, laying atop of Rosalie, he blinked his eyes and was suddenly staring into her own.

"Thank you."

His brow furrowed, "For what?"

She leaned forward, lips brushing his.

"For catching me."

**Author's Note:** This is my hundredth story! This actually means a lot to me, and it took me a long time to write a story worthy. I like this one. Two songs helped this one out, Dull Life by Yeah Yeah Yeah's and Alive (Nightmare) by Kid Cudi. I hope you guys like this one. Go Rosalie and Jacob!


End file.
